Aria Lynne Gallows
Aria Gallows Kinfolk orphan mage played by Deej Tribe: Children of Gaia by adoption. Black Spiral Dancers by blood. Titles: Keeper at Berkely Lake Chantry Model: Jordan Hinson Character History The story of Aria Gallows begins roughly a decade and a half ago in rural Georgia. Her mother was Kellyn Wallace, the sister of a Fianna Ahroun in the local pack in contention for the territory with a Hive of Black Spiral Dancers. The skirmishes between the two were frequent. It was in the midsts of this that Kellyn was abducted by the Dancers and held for almost a year before her brother's pack found her dead just outside the boundaries of their Caern. The things Kellyn endured while their captive was horrific. She was considered little more than a plaything. It was during this that the Dancers had a rather twisted idea of revenge. Use their captive to produce an ally, or at the very least a tool. And so Kellyn was raped repeatedly until she became pregnant. At that point she was held prisoner, not treated quite as badly but still considered little more than an object. When she finally gave birth to a girl, Kellyn was brutally murdered and her body was dumped outside the boundaries of her brother's Caern. The baby itself was marked. A deep spiral pattern cut into her left forearm with a seering knife before being abandoned in a dumpster a couple towns away. The plan was to treat her like most other Kin, taken when she is old enough to be used for breeding stock (as she proved not to be a shifter). The baby was found and taken to a children's home in Atlanta. Since there were no clues to her identity, they provided her a name, Aria Gallows. She grew up in the children's home for the first fourteen years of her life. Her family something of a mystery, as well as the spiral-shaped scar that still marred her left arm. And then everything just got... wierd. She was chatting with one of the other children when suddenly she had what seemed to be a flashback of something she never remembered, fire... a spiral, very ugly-looking dog-like-creatures... She was standing over someone, some sort of ceremonial knife in her hand. Somehow she knew... she had a choice. It was clear she was expected to sacrifice this victim. But could she do it? After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally cut the victim's bonds. As the freaky-dog-people bared down on her, rending her flesh she snapped back to reality. Nothing was as it was before. She had... a distinct urging she couldn't ignore to escape the children's home. The image of those... things... it scared her. Though it all seemed so unreal, there was just something to it. They were something she didn't want any part of. She spent the better part of a year wandering, hitch-hiking to get from place to place. Though the occult had always fascinated her, since that vision she actually understood it to some extent. At least enough to use it. In the towns and cities she'd pass through, she'd stop in libraries and read up anything they had on the Occult, New-Age stuff, and the like. Some things she just had hunches and did trial-and-error. A year later she has scavenged (or appropriated) many unusual things in a beat-up backpack and on her person. Among them an assortment of good luck charms, a quartz crystal on a cord around her neck, a broken compass, an old pair of ski goggles with strange eye-like symbols drawn on them. To most, she comes off as a complete oddball. To those who can sense what she truly is. She is just... well... perhaps she's still an oddball. She has a hard time explaining some of the things she does if pressed to explain. She just knows it works. And that is how she kept herself going. Seeing new places, trying new things... staying one step ahead of the monsters in her vision. That was her life for the first year of her Awakened life. It wasn't until arriving in Denver that her life started to take a turn towards the positive. She arrived in Denver and did as she had always done. Sleeping where she could, whens he could. She happened to be in a park when she was happened upon by a family of Children of Gaia Kinfolk. They helped her out, despite the scar on her arm. She was taken to the local Elders of her Tribe. When they heard her story and after they determined that she was not tainted, she began the process of being adopted into the family that found her and their Tribe. Being a mage, she was brought to the Berkeley Lake Chantry. It was there that she really shined. Despite initial trepidation, given her Dancer blood and her lack of Tradition, she quickly proved herself and showed a lot of talent. She threw herself into her studies of things magical and mundane. Quickly going from knowing primarily luck-based magics to an impressive grasp of Spheres. She even managed to get rid of her scar when she learned enough Life magicks to do it. Four years later, she has recently risen to the rank of Adept and risen to the position of Keeper at the Berkeley Lake Chantry. She considers it an honor, and is diligent in her duties, even as she is still learning what those duties are. She truly wants to do well, not out of any ambition for advancement, but out of a genuine desire not to let down any of the people who have given her this chance to shine. *Aria's Character Sheet *Aria's Character Portrait Aria's Personal Story Category:Mage Category:Kinfolk Category:Characters Category:Orphan